imaginationfandomcom-20200223-history
Known imaginary world
This map shows all the parts of Dreamland that are known so far. Of course, there are more lands, but they couldn't be rearranged in a map so easily. Size The real size of all regions seen in this map is really big. It is like 3 planets earth put together, but drawn in a piece of paper. Regions If you want to see it bigger,click in the map,you'll understand it better... Digital world Is somewhere where some hounka creatures, imaginated as a digital creature, computer, computer virus, etc live. :Media Examples:'Digimons, pixcodelics, code lyoko worlds are in the digital world. Is the yellow area in the map. ???? The blue area in the map is water. It was imaginated by someone, some time ago. It is like hollywood here, where people work and entertain in movies. It's not been opened to the whole Dreamland yet, so we don't have so much information about it. Naruto world Its the sweet purple region in the map.Created by the fandom of naruto series,is full of ninjas.find a throwing star there is easier than finding a coin. Countries *'Wind country at the southwest *'Stone country' at northwest *'Rain country' at the west of the center.(the 4 sticks) *'Waterfall country' at the north (the arrow pointing down) *'Grass country' at the center *'Konoha' represented by the main symbol of the anime *'Tea country' At the south *'Sound village' Represented by a musical note *'Thunder country' at the northeast *'Wave country' an island in the east *'Snow country' the last country of the east Old kosoho the red area in the map.After a meteor rain crashed most of dreamland,Kosoho blew up in many pieces.Then it was formed the old kosoho republic,which is in war against the factions who throwed the meteors in dreamland.All the islands were named of various american states. Islands *'Oregon' at the center *'tenessee' at the southeast *'Florida' at the east *'Nevada' at the east(the bigger one) *'Ohio' at the north *'Rhode Island' at the northwest *'California and Idaho' at the west Honoa The orange region in the map.Its where most of abandoned hounka live.The biggest adoption area of Dreamland. Size The honoa that appears in the map is just 1/5 of its size,honoa would need 1 more piece of paper. All because of its population,the goldsun have to imagine more land to all people who live there could fit.the average number of abandoned friends in 1 day is 200.so,every year the population of honoa increases incredibly 700000 people. Hogwarts The black land in the map.Made by Harry potter fandom,hogwarts is populated by 80% of witches.Many witches of Dreamland go study there. Pokémon world The gray land of the map.Created by many poké-maniacs,the pokemon world is where humans and pokemons live peacefully.the pokemon series is passin' through 4 major lands.Their economy turns around pokemon leagues and batles. GPL countries *Kanto *Johto *Hoenn *sinnoh *Nahrta Another areas *Chaos island *Sevii islands *Snow mountains *NPW area Quest kingdom Swamp-green colored in the map.The area where live many characters of Role playing games.The fans of many RPG series or games imaginated it without knowing. RS continent Green colored in the map.It's almost like earth,but with more tribal culture. Trodain A wine color represents Trodain in the map.The "dragon quest world" was created by a japanese boy,fan of the series.That's where the characters and monsters of the series can be found. Unexplored Area The white part of the map.It's like the USA.A lot of characters where their story is in the USA can be found there.We don't have many information because the secret service block visitors. ????2 Discovered December 25th of 2008.The light green area of the map. A place like greece,with all those historic buildings but with a primitive population. North of Iimaginary World In the North of dreamland there are another lands. Honoa's north part Another part of Honoa.At the east,there's a lot more honoa. Disney kingdom )the blue area)Ruled by king mickey,that's where all disney characters live.some of Disney Worlds are listed here: *'Deep Jungle'Where Tarzan,jane and the monkeys live.At the middle east *'Atlantica'Ruled by King triton,that's where ariel and her friends live.At southeast *'Agrabah'Allandin,genie and jasmine reside in agrabah.At the Northeast *'Olympus Coliseum'Where Hercules movie takes place.At the north *'Proud lands'Ruled by the Lion king,near the coliseum. *'Wonderland'Alice,the chesire cat and friends live there.At the northwest *'Traverse town'A little island almost without habitants *'Neverland'where peter pan takes place.At the southwest. *'Disney castle' located in the center. *'Minor lands'In the south. Olivinia Is the purple area in the map.Therabithia is the capital of olivinia,a place made by various tamers and Powered-up by the movie "bridge to Therabithia".Olivinia was previously owned by king jess. Green hills The yellow area in the map.Sonic,Tails,Knucles and their friends live there.Is an enchanted world,full of loopings, Chaos,chaos emeralds,etc.Has notable residents from sonic media or other animals.(All people from green hills are animals,when you enter there you turn into one. Duel monsters area Is the green area in the map.Area from yu-gi-oh series.Is divided into 2 areas: Player area That's where humans from there live(eg:Yugi,joey)and play cards,where ther are no monsters livin'. Here you can play safely. Monster area Where the monsters live.They are divided by element,BUT ALL OF THEM OBEY EXODIA! Category:mechanics Category:places